Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Judgement Day
Judgement Day was the name given to two battles from the Grudge Matches special, broadcast at the end of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. Both battles were similar in concept to the Vengeance battles later featured in Robot Wars Extreme and Nickelodeon Robot Wars, with Mortis attempting to settle grudges between Cassius and Napalm by fighting its respective opponents in separate head-to-head encounters. Competing Robots Background Both Judgement Day battles dated back to various controversial moments in the first two series regarding Mortis. The first resulted from the latter's Heat Final against Cassius' predecessor, Recyclopse, in The First Wars, where Mortis lost on a Judges' decision after immobilising itself on the side bars towards the end. Despite this, Random Violence Technologies argued that Mortis should have won and secured a place in the Grand Final, believing that it was more aggressive and mobile throughout the battle. The second battle, Judgement Day 2, was held in response to Mortis' qualification from the Second Wars Semi-Final Pinball Trial. After having one of its tracks damaged during its initial run, and being given a second run by the producers as a result, Mortis progressed with a quoted score of 100 points, eliminating Napalm and leaving the Dartford Girls Grammar team disconsolate. In spite of Rob Knight objecting to the re-run taking place, and thus refusing to drive Mortis for the remainder of its main Second Wars runCorrespondence between Rob Knight and User:VulcansHowl, 20th February 2019., it was implied before the Grudge Match began that Random Violence Technologies had requested the re-run themselves. Judgement Day Cassius vs Mortis In the grudge match, Cassius started by driving straight into Dead Metal and was then unable to get underneath Mortis and Mortis did damage with its axe. Cassius then drove into Sergeant Bash but escaped and drove close to the pit, before dipping a wheel over the pit stranding it, but was rescued by Shunt. The track on the right hand side of Mortis had stopped working close to the pit and they were unable to move away. Cassius charged at Mortis, getting underneath and slamming against the stricken machine. Cassius drove at it again, but missed completely and fell spectacularly into the pit of oblivion. The immobile Mortis was then pushed into the pit by Dead Metal, after being dented in a rare display of damage to the very tough armour of Mortis. Cassius then, used its self-righting arm to try and rescue Mortis from the pit, pushing one track back onto the arena surface, and Mortis hammering wildly with the axe to help but Mortis still couldn't move and cease was called. Winner: Mortis After the fight ended, the Mortis team tried to have the match restarted, as they felt that that they hadn't won, due to losing a track and Cassius driving into the pit. However, a rematch never took place. Judgement Day 2 Mortis vs Napalm Mortis was immediately the stronger robot, getting underneath Napalm with the first charge. Napalm then retaliated with its infamous 'mandibles', in fact a modification of its original chainsaw weapon which Sir Killalot decapitated in its Heat Gauntlet. Mortis then pushed Napalm for a while before attacking it with its own axe, chopping off one of the 'eyes' of Napalm. Mortis attacked again, causing damage to the front, and then the rear of the Dartford machine. Napalm bravely pushed back, but, on a charge, the force of its own weapon caused it to overbalance and, as in its earlier Grudge Match, Mortis' opponent fell into the pit by itself. Mortis wasn't finished however and, with an almighty roar from Rob Knight, Mortis charged across the arena. Mortis attacked Matilda, causing minor damage to the front, and Sir Killalot's breast plate but the House Robots retaliated, Matilda and Sir Killalot teamed up to overturn Mortis, and then Shunt and the Sentinel took over, causing damage to the underside of Mortis. Killalot then picked up Mortis, and grilled it over the flame pit. At the end of the battle, Rob Knight and Claire Greenaway kissed and made up at the prompting of Charles. Winner: Mortis Trivia *Both of these Grudge Matches featured, and were won by, Mortis. Both of them also ended with Mortis' opponents driving themselves into the pit. *Ironically, Mortis won its first Judgement Day battle despite having one of its tracks damaged by an arena spike, the same set of circumstances which formed the basis for the second battle. *The second Judgement Day battle marked the final onscreen appearance of The Sentinel, which was retired after Series 2 in anticipation of the format changes made for Series 3. References Category:The Second Wars